sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Editing2
The content below is by SCA editors, and mostly covers editing via the code or wiki markup editing box. The more recent Wikia shared help page is General Tips On any page * BLUE links lead to pages which already have some content * RED links lead to pages which don't yet have any content * To create a page you need to create a link to it You can do this within an edit to an existing page: page name in double square brackets, for example Main Page gives Main Page (the link will appear as a RED link the first time it appears) But a better idea is to do a search first, via the left hand column menu, to check whether anyone has already created the page you're thinking of. If not, there'll be a link you can use - red link on purple bar - on the Search results page. General tip for learning about editing (Ignore this for now if it seems unhelpful and go straight to the next section). When you feel comfortable with trying this, you can see how appearance effects are achieved by looking at the edits of other pages (for example from other Wikia or Wikipedia ), though more ornate pages tend to have more code, so its often best to start looking at simpler examples. Help Editing # Click on Edit this page on top of web page or edit on the right (if available) for a section # Type in text # Click on Show Preview. Modify if required. # Add summary if required. Click on Save page. Separating paragraphs To separate paragraphs you need to leave a blank line between them and for a bigger space leave two lines. Line break If you put a break command at the end of a line you can get a single spacing and format your poetry as you wish instead of being forced into the double spacing Links To make a hyperlink to a page within this wiki put the page's name in double square brackets, e.g. Main Page. You can do this even if the page doesn't exist yet, for instance if you think it'd be good for someone else to create a page for a key term later and you want your page to link if they do. It'll just show up as a red link for now. The link text displayed can be different from the name of the page if you use the "pipe" character (shift-backslash next to Z on UK keyboard): the home page is the home page. To make a link to a page on the wider internet use single square brackets, the full address of the site, a space and the text you want to be the link. So a search engine is a search engine. Bullet list (one per line) adding * at the beginning of a line will form a bullet list. *1st bullet *2nd bullet * etc ... Number list adding # at the beginning of a line will form a number list. #1st #2nd # etc ... Header sections New section Use two equals signs for a large header, three for a smaller one like "Header sections" above. (Or more, but those two are usually enough.) Pages with more than three headers automatically get a table of contents box. Indent adding : at the beginning of a line will indent. Multiple colons give multiple levels of indentation. no indent : one indent :: two ::: three Dividing line A set of four dashes gives a horizontal line across the page. ---- Outline box If you start one or more lines with a space it results in this blue box surrounding your work and text is formatted just as you type it. Font Size(using HTML) Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text Font Color (using HTML) Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text even R A I N B O W C O L O R S are possible Font color, face, size abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz Other HTML Commands Text = Bold Text Text = Italic Text Text = Underlined Text Text = Strikeout Text or any combination: Text = Underline/Bold Text Images right|frame|Example image using right, frame and caption *First the file to the wiki - there's a link at the bottom of the left bar if you're a registered user. (This actually makes a page for the image, and clicking the image will take you there. Make sure the copyright holder and possibly the subjects of a photo are happy with this, because once on the wiki it'll be usable freely by anyone.) *Put the image in your page with ' ' (whatever filename you used for the upload). * You can also give it formatting commands using the "pipe" character (bottom left of a UK keyboard) like so: ' '. They can be in almost any order. Basic ones: **'left' and right move the image to the left and right of the page respectively and flow text round it. You'll probably want one of these most of the time because it looks better. You can also use center. **It's recommended that images have a caption: text that describes what the picture is. This must be the last in the list of formatting instructions. It will appear in a tip box when you hold your mouse pointer over the image. **'frame' draws a box round the image and shows the caption at the bottom. Editing2